Bari
Bari is a D-Class WH and secretary of Vihyungrang. In battle she acts as a supporter. She is the only ghost which can be seen and roam around in daylight. Appearance Bari is tall and slim with long black hair. She wears a short grey dress with a short jacket over top. She also wears heels and a WH belt. She is described by both Tasha Godspell and Edea Florence as pretty. Personality Bari is polite and quiet. She is very good at brewing tea and fulfills Vihyungrang's orders without question. Story History She is with Vihyungrang when Edea is put on probation. She later accompanies Vihyungrang to Edea's house to help brew tea despite her desire not to go. She states that she likes the Edea at WH but is not so fond of the relaxed version of Edea at home. She helps Tasha with the dishes and assures him not to be worried of Vihyungrang's relationship with Edea as the two are only close as friends. She then congratulates him for feeling his first love. On the return trip to WH Bari and Vihyungrang speak of Edea releasing her Emotional Stability. Bari explains to Vihyungrang that it is only chance that led to Tasha meeting Edea and the change in their relationship. She then tries to cheer Vihyungrang up by finding him a new mission. The Knight and Rose Bari is making tea for Vihyungrang when Tasha and Cougar intrude to complain about the dispatch. She uses a laser beam to calm the two. She takes part in the fight between East and Surtr. Although she manages to hit the supporter she is soon overwhelmed. After the fight she leaves with Vihyungrang to become stronger. Powers and Abilities Sword and Chain: Bari owns a curved sword attached to a chain. From the panels Bari is in, she uses the sword as an anchor for her chain, as well as her extreme strength. Superior Strength: Bari possesses incredible strength, able to press Surtr into the ground with enough force to form a large crater in the ground, and with seemingly no effort at all. Superior Speed: Bari also seems to have super speed, as East once commented on how fragile she was. She vanished one second and reappeared later, pressing Surtr into the ground with one hand. The next panel shows her retorting with "Do you still think I am fragile?" Laser Beams: Bari can fire laser beams from her eyes. The first time this is seen is during the Beginning of the Invasion Arc. Just before departing on the train, Tasha and Cooga burst into Vihyungrang's office, demanding that they be separated as teammates. After an explanation that they don't have enough A-Class WH to go around, therefore exceptions cannot be made, He asks for Bari to remove them, which she does with "Eye Laser". In her fight against Surtr, she ensnared him with her sword's chain and blasted him head on with "Eye Laser: Max." The actual power is unknown, as it is barely any damage to Surtr, but it can be assumed that it is a powerful attack. Equipment WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. Although Bari is a D-class her strength is equal to an S-Class. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. Trivia *In Korean mythology, Vihyungrang's summoned spirit Bari is a goddess associated with shamans, and death. *Bari is not to be mistaken for a spirit, she is a ghost which is much more powerful according to Edea Florence Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Hunter